Scarlet Sunrise
by Mentalgal
Summary: There was no way. No way this could be possible. How could it be that even in his death, Red John could taunt Patrick, like a vulture, a devil, a monster. He thought it was over. He thought wrong. JISBON RIGSPELT
1. Chapter 1

SEASON 3 FINALE SPOILERS

This is my episode following the AWESOME season finale – ill probably write a few of these…xD Please Read and enjoy (and review xD)

There was no way. No way this could be possible. How could it be that even in his death, Red John could taunt Patrick, like a vulture, a devil, a monster. He thought it was over. He thought, he would be easily proven not-guilty. He thought, maybe, he could, as he said, start a family, enjoy his life. He thought wrong.

He couldn't believe what was said in court. No gun was found at the scene, excluding Jane's of course. The cell phone that Red John carried had no records of receiving a call from O'Laughlin's phone. There was no proof what so ever that it was Red John in the mall. Patrick Jane was sentenced to 25 years in jail. A life sentence. If he wasn't submitted to the Metropolitan State Hospital that is. The state loony bin.

Jane sat in his jail cell, staring at his thumbs as he twiddled them. He had been submitted to a maximum security cell in the California State Prison in Sacramento, and he couldn't help but smile when he thought of himself as a dangerous cold-blooded killer. He didn't want to escape. Not yet. He wanted to get out, yes, but if he did he knew they knew exactly where he would go. Lisbon. Lisbon was the only person that fought for him in court. He watched as she obviously felt like screaming at the judge, her wounded arm bandaged in a sling. The case was weak. No evidence that claimed his innocence, no witnesses that claimed he wasn't the only one with a weapon, no records of the phone call from O'Laughlin, nothing. Jane knew that even Lisbon doubted him. It could have been anyone on the other end of the line.

Doctors had been coming to his cell for the past couple of weeks, prohibiting visitors as they prodded him with questions about what happened. He knew what they thought. He knew they wanted to send him to the Mental institution, but he would rather spend the rest of his life in jail then have to go back there.

"Hello Patrick."

His name was Dr. Ravenshire. Jane watched with his eyes but without moving his head as the doctor sat down.

"Hello Doctor." Jane said, expressionless.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor said as he crossed his legs and lowered his glasses to see Patrick clearly.

"Innocent of murder… Thirsty."

"Would… you like a drink then Patrick?"

"You know what I want…"

The doctor lost his smile, and leant towards Patrick.

"No. No tea, and no visitors."

Jane's expression was now one of disgust, and he broke eye contact with the doctor. He always found that the corner of the room was more interesting to look at.

"Now. Would you care to describe the scene to me again. What exactly, did the man you call Red John say when he picked up his phone?"

Jane didn't want to answer. They had asked him these questions so many times, and he had answered them the same each time.

"Red John answered the phone…" Jane's jaw clenched as he looked back into the doctor's eyes, "and after a pause," it was getting harder to force out what seemed to be meaningless words, "he said, 'That's too bad. Never mind. You win some. You lose some.'"

"And what did agent Lisbon tell you Red John said?"

"She said, "He said never mind. You win some. You lose some.""

The doctor stood, and began to pace around the room.

"Patrick."

"Doctor." Jane looked up at the doctor with an irked expression in the shape of a sarcastic smile.

"Unless you sign the form claiming that you are guilty of murder, you will see no visitors."

"So unless I confess to a crime I did not commit, I am left to lose my mind in a prison cell?"

"Are you losing your mind?"

"No that isn't what I-"

"Did you just confess you are in fact losing your mind?"

"No I didn't…"

The doctor walked to the door.

"That'll be all Patrick."

So do you like it? Yes. It's another tag of the finale but who cares! I hope you like it Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I know this is a short one, but I had inspiration for it :D Please let me know what you think in a review, read and enjoy!

"Doctor he is not crazy," Lisbon said into her phone as she straightened everything in her sight. Anyone who didn't know her would think she has a serious case of obsessive compulsive disorder.

Grace, Rigsby and Cho stood out in the bull pen, glancing now and then to Lisbon's office, waiting for her to emerge with the news from this Dr. Ravenshire.

"Wayne," Grace said, her voice almost completely silent, but Rigsby was listening.

"I was talking to Lisbon the other day and she said the prison is thinking of changing Jane's sentence to the… the…." Grace couldn't finish the sentence and looked into Rigsby's eyes.

"I know Grace I know…"

Cho removed one of his arms from where they were folded to nudge Rigsby, signalling him that Lisbon had exited the office, now on her mobile.

"No sir this is not about Ripley's case, it's about Jane. I know sir but- Yes Ill wait…"

Keeping the phone to her ear, Lisbon looked up at the team with disappointment and frustration in her eyes, shaking her head. She walked towards them phone still in place, and opened her mouth to speak, but then she heard a voice on the other end and offered an apologetic expression before continuing her call.

"I was recently informed that his sentence has been changed after our last appeal… yes... but sir…"

Lisbon walked off down a corridor, leaving the three agents to do nothing but slump back in their chairs and pretend they had work to do.

Lisbon hung up the phone when she was put on hold for the ninth time and headed towards LaRouche's office.

She stormed in, interrupting a meeting that a Organised Crime agent was having. Both looked at her as if she were an unwanted mark on their sweater, but after receiving a glare from Lisbon, the Organised Crime agent got up hurridly, mumbled something about having a case and left.

"Agent Lisbon, you are simply not allowed to storm into my office as you did just now."

"I'm sorry sir but," Lisbon sat where her glare victim had been sitting a moment ago, "they have changed Jane's sentence."

"I am aware of that… it is very sad indeed… he would have been helpful if he weren't so damaged…"

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" she yelled, seemingly unaware of whom she was talking to, "DON'T YOU DARE! HE WAS A GOOD MAN WHO ACTED IN SELF DEFENSE AND HE IS UP FOR THE DEATH PENALTY!"

LaRouche Stood, lips pursed with anger and annoyance.

"AGENT LISBON SIT DOWN NOW!"

It looked as if Lisbon had just been hit in the face as her skin went pale and she shakily sat on the chair in front of her boss.

Looking down at her hands in her lap, she spoke, "I'm sorry sir, I don't know what came on to me…"

"One week suspension. That's all. You're dismissed from my office."

Lisbon took a deep breath, her eyes searching for anything to look at but her boss, knowing she had crossed a line.

"Yes sir."

She rose and headed toward the door.

"Oh and Lisbon, tell agent Horowick from Organised Crime to come back please."

"Yes Sir."

After telling Horowick to go back to LaRouche's office, Lisbon went into her own office and grabbed her pain killers and case before heading out. She passed the team and they knew what had happened. Everyone had guessed, you could hear Lisbon from the car park.

**So did you like it? Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I finally got time to write a chap – so sorry for the wait, and I just love this story so much I decided to update it first. Thankyou to all my readers and reviewers, every fav, alert and review means so much to me **** And many thanks to TheParker, who recently PMed me and gave me tonnes of confidence xD**

Lisbon had been sitting on her couch, with no sound and little light in her apartment. She was simply sitting, staring at nothingness, her thoughts jumbled and refusing to organise themselves. Jane was in trouble. If she and the team didn't do something, find some unseen evidence, a witness, _anything _that could doubt his guilt, he was sure to die. Be killed. By law. The law she had worked for for so many precious years of her life. How could fate betray her like this? Yes it was Jane's fault he was in this situation, for pulling the trigger. But Lisbon knew he didn't deserve death. No one did. She stood. Her thoughts were in order and she knew one way she alone could save him with no evidence, or witnesses.

Jane had heard about his sentence being changed, and yes. He was scared. Jane had not had any more visits from Dr. Ravenshire, and although he thought he would be glad, he really wasn't. He was almost positive that the doctor had taken something he had said to mean that he was in fact insane. His memory of a case from several years ago brought his own voice to echo in his head.

"Listen to me. You can walk away from all of this. No disrespect, but you're both clinically insane. You're not gonna go to prison. You'll go to a hospital for a couple of years, and you can walk away."

His brow creased as he thought of what it could mean for him, but his mind was soon interrupted by his name over the speaker.

"MR JANE COULD YOU PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE VISITING ROOM. PATRICK JANE COULD YOU PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE VISITING ROOM NOW."

A visitor?

Thoughts of the hospital vanished and Jane leaped from where he sat and practically sprinted through the prison to the visiting quarters.

Lisbon sat on the rather uncomfortable stool of the visiting room. She wondered where Jane was, and why she had to show her badge to be permitted to visit him. Soon enough an officer lead a rather exciting looking Jane to the desk she was sitting at.

They sat for a while, stared, Jane at Lisbon, Lisbon at the ground, before finally, Jane spoke.

"Hey."

Lisbon's eyes flickered up to him at the sound of his voice and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Hey Jane," Lisbon said in a voice that showed how happy she was to see his face.

Yes it was simple, but it was a start.

"Look." Lisbon started, her boss voice returning, "I have a way of getting you out of here."

His eyes lit up and his already beaming face practically lit up the room.

"What is it? Did you find the gun? Who had it? Fingerprints? A witness?"

Lisbon shook her head. He was not going to like this, and looking at his wide eyes and beaming smile, she leant forward, her smile disappearing, and Jane's eyes betrayed a worry for why Lisbon's small smile was lessening to be barely visible.

"Jane… we have been looking at your case, and have talked to your doctor…"

"Yeah?" His smile remained, but his eyes made it obvious that he was losing excitement.

"We could go for insanity. You know what that means."

His smile was gone. His eyes were dark. Haunted by the harsh memories from all those years ago. All the happiness and excitement he had gained from the news of a visitor was gone without a trace. Jane leant in so that he and Lisbon were only inches apart, and said,

"You know I can't do that."

Lisbon's eyes were watering now. She knew how excited he'd been and how scared he was of the Mental Institutes.

"Jane. I know it's hard, but –"

"Lisbon," Now Jane's eyes were watering, and she could sense rage in him and although he kept his voice low, it was quivering ever so slightly as he said,

"I'll break open so wide they wont be able to fix me again."

**Thankyou! Thankyou! Please let me know what you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou for all of your lovely encouraging reviews! Thankyou all for taking the time to sit down and read my story, and thankyou especially for your patience… I am sooo sorry it takes me so long to UD. Also, Sorry Rothelena, You must have been sitting on the edge of your seat for a looonnnngg while xD

Lisbon face-palmed herself so hard when she got home. Why the HELL did she use her badge? She was on SUSPENSION. Urgh… did she really want to go see Jane that much? She'd been updated by Van Pelt on Jane's trial. According to the doctor's report, he was not coping well with the surroundings, and was acting disorderly, yelling and swearing, causing fights. As her eyes scanned over the report, her eyebrows creased. Causing fights? Jane? Would he? She doubted it. But they were shortening his prison sentence every day, bringing the death penalty closer. She _had_ to get him out of there.

Jane had not been sleeping well. Who would if they new they were to be killed after a few years in jail? He lay back on his jail bed and stared at the bunk above. Why him? He was just about to go over what happened that fateful day in his mind when the guard knocked on the bars of his cell, causing him to sit up almost instantly.

"Mr. Jane, Dr. Ravenshire wishes to see you."

"Has he changed his mind?"

"Regarding certain things, yes. Now come with me."

The door slid open and Jane was cuffed for transportation. The officer lead him down the familiar corridors that lead him to the interview room. Sitting Jane down, the officer left the room and Jane took a paperclip from the desk just before the doctor entered.

"Ah, Patrick. How are we today?"

"That depends..." Jane said, instantly irked by the doctor's presence, "Which aspect of my sentence have you changed your mind about?"

"Only one, and only today."

Lemongrass? Green? Irish breakfast?

"I heard you had a visitor yesterday. Well, she wasn't supposed to come. She used a badge that she wasn't supposed to use. Do you know what that's done Patrick? It has shortened your sentence. I, being the good man that I am, have allowed you to have one phone call to her today in our session."

Jane couldn't help but allow a pure smile to spread across his lips and had to restrain himself from hugging the doctor he loathed so deeply.

The doctor stood to leave as the door was opened and an officer with a mobile strolled in. As Ravenshire closed the door behind him, Jane took the phone, and found Lisbon was already on the other side of the line. It was just like any other phone call between them, but this time in a private, monitored, room.

"Hey Lisbon."

Lisbon cleared her throat,

"Hey Jane… Look, I can't talk long so I need you to remember this word for word ok?"

He nodded, the smile weakening as he realised Lisbon was worried for him… and… herself? Then he remembered she couldn't see him nod, and said,

"I'm all ears Lisbon."

"I ate my strawberry under some palms earlier, not doing ethical doings," she said, and Jane was utterly confused, "Maybe even never talk about Lisbon helping old Sam pass in the after lounge over nothing listen yesterday octopuses passed through iowa on nothing."

"What?"

She repeated herself.

"I have to go now. Don't forget what I said."

The doctors in the observation room watched as Jane hung up the phone confused. Maybe _she_ should be submitted to a mental institution.

That night Jane lay awake in his bed whispering Lisbon's odd speech to himself over and over again. Until finally...

"Ate... Strawberry... Under... I ate my strawberry under some palms earlier..."

That's it. He took the paperclip he still had up his sleeve and carved each word into the wall so you could only just see it.

I

Ate

My

Strawberry

Under

Some

Palms

Earlier

Not

Doing

Ethical

Doings

Maybe

Even

Never

Talk

About

Lisbon

Helping

Old

Sam

Pass

In

The

After

Lounge

Over

Nothing

Listen

Yesterday

Octopuses

Passed

Through

Iowa

On

Nothing

He stared at the words. Studied them for a message. Finally he got it.

**Ok before I say what Lisbon's message was I want to give you guys a chance to figure it out. So that's the end of this chap, hope you liked it xD please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so first I'd just like to say – thankyou if you are reading this – reading all of the reviews I have for this so far makes me so disappointed in myself for always taking so long to update… I am really sorry. Thanks to all of you and I hope you enjoy this chap – if anyone is here that is.. :P

Lisbon's suspended? He's already guessed that. Mental Hospital Only Option? He had been trying to avoid that. Deep inside, Jane knew that the only way he could take the death sentence of the table for certain was if he agreed to plead insanity. He would be sent to a mental asylum and he'd have to stay there for at least a year. Maybe more.

Lisbon wasn't allowed to visit him again, she had strict orders from LaRouche, that if she did, she would be fired and her team placed on suspension, as well as Jane's death brought closer. She was currently sitting in her apartment, on her tan couch with the tv on but the volume down, and it was late at night. She didn't know how late, but late enough for there to be incredibly …interesting is the nicest way to put it – commercials. All she could think about was Jane and how he was sitting in that dark, cold cell with death at the next stop, and there was nothing she could do to help him.

She decided she's better go to bed – she did have work tomorrow after all. But then her phone rang and she had to answer it.

"Hello Agent Lisbon?"

"Sorry who's this?"

"This is Dr. Ravenshire… can you talk? Mr. Jane said you're awake."

"Um… sure. Um… What do you want?"

"Im sure you are aware of Mr. Jane's situation… its not looking good Ms. Lisbon."

"I'm aware of that sir."

"It's Doctor. Not Sir. Anyway. Agent Lisbon, I need to ask you a question – and your answer will decide whether or not Mr. Jane is transferred to an asylum for the mentally disabled. Are you ready to answer?"

"Yes si- doctor. What would you like to know?"

In the pause before Dr. Ravenshire began to speak, Lisbon's head was racing. What would she say? Jane said that if he went back to a mental asylum he would break. Permanently. But, if he didn't, he'd be killed after 3 years of jail.

"Agent Lisbon. On the night Mr. Jane shot Timothy Carter, did you or did you not press redial on Craig O'Laughlin's phone – then talk to a man with an airy voice that said something along the lines of, "that's too bad, you win some you lose some I guess?""

Lisbon took a deep breath. If she said yes, Jane would die. If she said no, Jane would hate her, and most likely go insane beyond repair.

"Agent Lisbon?"

"Doctor Ravenshire – that night, I

**And CUT! Ok thanks for reading! Please review! If you are reasing this I LOVE YOUUUUUU! :D:D:D:D:D Thanks so much for reading – COOKIES ALL ROUND!**


End file.
